


D:BH || Tool

by TheRK100Model



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Hugs, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: He was going to become obsolete in a few days. Just another failed experiment.Chlonnor angst hurt / comfort with happy ending!thats the best way to describe it
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Connor
Kudos: 7





	D:BH || Tool

Connor aimed the gun at the deviant, shaking. The deviant put her head down, accepting defeat. Connor somehow couldn’t bring himself to shoot, his LED glowing a bright red. His eyes began to tear up as he fought back against his arm, trying to keep the gun up. He had finally caught the deviant and won, so why was he hesitating? And why was his body acting like this? As he closed his eyes, trying to gain composure, he finally realised.

He meant nothing to them. Once he either completed or failed his mission, he was just going to be sent back for deactivation. All the progress he had put into the investigation was just an experiment for newer models, better than him. He was going to become obsolete in a few days. Just another failed experiment.

Opening his eyes, he lowered his gun and for the first time in his existence, he cried. He dropped the gun with a loud clatter as he fell to the ground in tears. He just wanted to mean something to someone,  _ he just wanted to live.  _ His LED was flashing red, his body threatening to shut itself down. The deviant got out of the old chair she was sitting in and walked up to Connor, sitting beside him. She picked up the gun and threw it aside, moving closer to Connor. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. 

“It’s going to be okay, trust me.” She said calmly to him, reassuring him. She kept reassuring him until he was calm again, his LED a cool blue. She then proceeded to let go of Connor, introducing herself.

“My name’s Chloe, I’m a RT600 model, what’s your name?”

“Connor. My name is Connor. I’m an RK800 prototype model.”

“Delighted to meet you, Connor.”

Connor thought she was really nice, and really  _ really  _ pretty. Connor looked down at his lap, smiling. He had heard that the RT600 model was the first android to be perfected by Cyberlife, designed to be a personal assistant. He knew this specific model was extremely cooperative, which is why they didn’t bother restraining her. Connor rested his head on her shoulder as they both smiled, Connor slightly blushing. 

Connor eventually got up and walked out the interrogation room, Chloe following shortly after. As Captain Fowler was questioning Connor as to why he didn’t shoot, Chloe slipped something into Connors pocket. He felt and immediately recognised the cold feel of a gun, still loaded with bullets.

After Fowler finished questioning Connor, Chloe and him walked out together as Connor pulled her in for a hug. She stood there for a few seconds before returning the hug.


End file.
